The Pizza Show App
The Pizza Show App (often shortened to Pizza App) is an app which is based on The Pizza Show. It was released on January 3, 2016 for Ipod Touch, Iphone and Ipad. The app is free, but there is a version which contains the full movie along with the app's features which costs £4.99. Features Games The app has 6 different games currently, with more coming soon- *Football- Football is a game where you choose a character to be, and position the other players in your team. You have to use special moves to get the ball into the other team's net. The first team to score 3 goals wins. You can choose to be Slice, Pepperoni, Crust, Cucumber or Cheese. *Zipliner- Zipliner is a game where you choose a character. The aim of the game is to stay on the zipline. You automatically move along the zipline, but there is several things trying to make you fall which are rings of fire, crushers and punching hands. You can choose to be Slice, Pepperoni or Crust. *Karate Challenge- Karate Challenge is one of the games on the app. The aim of the game is to get Slice to chop through several things. They get harder to chop each time. White belt ones are easy to break (cereal boxes, cardboard, etc.) while the black belts are the hardest (anvils, metal blocks, etc.) This was the only game available on version 1.0. *Don't Eat Slice- A game where you have to tap pizzas to eat them. You lose the game if you tap and eat Slice. You get 5 points for eating big pizzas, 10 for medium, 20 for small and 35 for tiny. *Pizza Racer- A game where you have to race other players who are playing the app to win trophies. There is 4 courses with 4 tracks each. This is the only game on the app which reqiures wi-fi. If you attempt to play your game without wi-fi, Slice will then appear saying "Uh oh! French Fry gooed up your wi-fi. Show him a lesson and reconnect!" and at the bottom you will see a button reading "Reconnect". You can choose to be Slice, Pepperoni, Crust, Cucumber, Cheese, French Fry or Assistbot. *Operation Pepperoni: This game is as parody of Operation. The aim of the game is to take the pepperoni slices off of Slice to remove germs, and put the pepperoni back on again. If you touch his eyes or mouth, you lose. There is dotted lines to show you where to put the pepperoni back. Interactive Slice Interactive Slice is a special feature which appeared in version 1.4. You get to interact with Slice. You can: *Make him talk (press him) *Stretch him (pull him from both ends) *Make him scream (tap his eyes or pull his pepperoni off) *Make him fall (turn your device to the side) *Make him laugh (tickle him) *Make him jump (shake your device) *Eat him (press "Eat") Episodes Some episodes appear in the "Episodes" section and a few more episodes are added in each update. Unseen Shorts 3 different shorts can be seen which were originally shorts for the series, but were scrapped. They are: *Rock Concert *Kaboom *Countdown Character Biographies Biographies for 7 characters can be seen. *Slice (Biography: The star of the show. Don't mess with him, because he does have an angry side! He is a slice of pizza. He has lots of pepperoni!) *Pepperoni (Biography: TBA) *Crust (Biography: TBA) *Cucumber (Biography: TBA) *Cheese (Biography: TBA) *French Fry (Biography: TBA) *Assistbot (Biography: TBA) Ringtones Several ringtones are available on Iphones. The first ringtone, which is the show's theme, was released with the 1.4 update. An assortment of ringtones of characters speaking were released in 1.6. As of 1.6, the show's theme and Cheese's ringtone is available on Android phones, and as of 1.8, Slice's ringtone is released to Windows phones. Ringtone List *'Show Theme: '''Obviously the show theme. *'Slice's Ringtone: '"DRING DRING DRING DRING DRING! Hey! Your phone is ringing! Come get it! PICK UP THE PHONE, YOU DARN IDIOT!" *'Pepperoni's Ringtone: '"Pssst. Someone's calling you. Hold on, I'll check who it is. *gasp* IT'S YOUR MUM, YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OUT THE RUBBISH!" *'Cheese's Ringtone: '"You can watch The Pizza Show every weekday at 3:45pm, on BaconNetwork. Yes, we even advertise in ringtones now." *'Crust's Ringtone: '"My powerful sunglasses have taken over this INotCool. Mwahahahaha! Anyway, some imbecile's tryin' to call ya or somethin'." *'Cucumber's Ringtone: '''"YOUR PHONE IS RINGING. PICK IT UP OR I WILL BREAK YOUR FACE." More Features Coming Soon Updates Version 1.0: Are you a big fan of The Pizza Show? Get this free app because there's tons of surprises and no wi-fi reqiured for anything! (Released January 3, 2016) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, Ringtone, 1 Unseen Short Version 1.1: The Pizza App has updated for the first time! Now watch the first 2 episodes for free in the "Episodes" section and you can also play a new game called "Pizza Racer"! (Please note that "Pizza Racer" requires wi-fi.) (Released March 30, 2016) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, Ringtone, 1 Unseen Short, Pizza Racer, Fifth Grade, French Fry Version 1.2: Yay! A new game called "Football" is here! Also, watch 4 brand new episodes. Only here on "The Pizza App!" (Released June 4, 2016) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, Ringtone, 1 Unseen Short, Pizza Racer, Fifth Grade, French Fry, Football, Hairs on the Head, Cool as a Cucumber, Whodunnit?, The Pizza Jingle Version 1.3: Woohoo! The Pizza Show App is back with a brand new unseen short and a new game, Zipliner! And just in time for Christmas! (Released December 19, 2016) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, Ringtone, 2 Unseen Short,s Pizza Racer, Fifth Grade, French Fry, Football, Hairs on the Head, Cool as a Cucumber, Whodunnit?, The Pizza Jingle, Zipliner Version 1.4: Celebrate Valentine's Day with Interactive Slice! With lots of things to do with him, you'll be having fun with Slice for hours! (Released February 14, 2017) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, Ringtone, 2 Unseen Shorts, Pizza Racer, Fifth Grade, French Fry, Football, Hairs on the Head, Cool as a Cucumber, Whodunnit?, The Pizza Jingle, Zipliner, Interactive Slice, Iphone Ringtone Version 1.5: Woot! The Pizza Show App is BACK with 4 new episodes! (Released April 24, 2017) Features: Character Biographies, Karate Chop, 2 Unseen Short,s Pizza Racer, Fifth Grade, French Fry, Football, Hairs on the Head, Cool as a Cucumber, Whodunnit?, The Pizza Jingle, Zipliner, Interactive Slice, Pizza Eater, A Trophy, How Cheesy, And Thus, This is Mr Pookie Version 1.6: The Pizza Show App is BACK, BACK, BACK! Celebrate the Summer holidays with all-new summer features! But play them right now, because they'll be GONE after the holidays! With the rest of Season 1, the first 4 episodes of Season 2, and even a sneak peek at an episode coming in 2018! (Released June 28, 2017) (Note: From this update it does not show all the features, just the new ones, due to alot of features) New Features: Warnings From the Future, Cafeteria Madness, Sold!, Please Sir, Can I Have Some Bore?, Which Witch is Which, Glitched (both parts), Tooth Wrestle, Moustache Man, Christmas with Toppings, Summer Features, Iphone Ringtones, Android Ringtones Version 1.7: Summer may be over but the Pizza Show App is still being awesome! We've now got a behind-the-scenes view of Fifth Grade, an ALL NEW battle game, and 15, yes, 15 new episodes! (Released September 27, 2017) New Features: Behind-The-Scenes Making of Fifth Grade, Pizza v. Fry, Shorts, The Pen, Overdue, Bad Smell, Go Rainbow, Missing Pepperoni, Brain Freeze, Easter, Tiny, Pizza Pirate Adventure, The Pizza Magazine, Shorts 2, Mouse Story, Highest Building, Volcanic Version 1.8: The Pizza Show App is getting SPOOKY this Halloween, with a new Halloween 1-hour special episode, bug fixes, 7 new episodes, and Slice's Ringtone for a Windows Phone! (Released October 18, 2017) New Features: Halloween, I Blame Wolverine, Pepperoni's Oh-So-Wonderful Vacation, Craftmine, The Pizza Magazien II, Christmas Eve, The Hungry Games, Video Game Store Category:Apps Category:The Pizza Show